Hold In Your Gas, Amy Rose!
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: While hanging out at the Casino Park, Amy lets out some gas, only to be challenged by Vector to not let out any burps and farts for the next twenty four hours. Can Amy manage to do it and prove to Vector that she can hold it in?
1. Chapter 1

**Hold In Your Gas, Amy Rose!  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yep, it's Amy Rose gassy again... or is she?

* * *

It was a pleasant night at the hustling and bustling Casino Park, with Amy Rose burping loudly as she giggled.

"_Teehee!_ That one was pretty louder than usual!" Amy admitted as she slightly blushed, placing her right hand on her stomach. "That buffet definitely was enjoyable!"

Vector The Crocodile watched as Amy skipped along, twirling about as she let out another belch, giggling again as Vector rolled his eyes, shaking his head. The anthropomorphic green crocodile was not amused by the pink humanoid hedgehog's gassy habit.

"Damn it, girl, can't you go an entire day without passing gas!?" Vector shouted as he folded his lanky arms together.

Amy stopped, turning her head around to Vector as she smirked, approaching him as she held her hands together. "Of course I can! It's as easy as math!"

"_Really?_" Vector commented as he smirked, rubbing his chin with his right hand. "All right, then, answer me this. What's two times seven?"

Amy was about to comment, but frowned as she lowered her right hand. "Um... well..." She scoffed as she shook her head, moving her arms about. "I'll show you, Vex! I can manage to not be gassy for a full twenty four hours!"

After boasting, Amy Rose farted, her eyes widening as her red dress was lifted by her brassy poot. Vector chuckled as he wrapped his right arm around Amy.

"I'm going to look forward to it, Gassy Rosie." Vector stated while chuckling as he nodded his head, eying Amy.

Amy gulped, touching her fingertips together as she knew that the dare she was applied to wouldn't be as easy as she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy Rose was in Station Square as she was looking for a hotel to stay in as she was determined not to pass gas.

"Oh, I'll show that Vector. I can hold in my gas!" Amy boasted as she smiled, placing her hands on her hips. "I won't let him get to my head!"

Amy Rose's stomach grumbled loudly, with Amy gawking as she placed her hands on her stomach.

"G-gosh! Maybe I should grab a bite to eat before resting!" Amy stated as she glanced down at her rumbling stomach. "But I have to watch myself from letting out a cute little poot. Or else Vector's point will be made."

She then glanced to the right as she gulped, seeing Vector peering from inside a nearby green trashcan, the green crocodile holding binoculars as he watched Amy's every move.

"Heh heh. Just one belch or toot out of ya, and you'll be shown up, kid." Vector chuckled as he ignored all the garbage surrounding him.

Amy felt creeped out as she slowly moved away from the trash can, screaming as she searched for a place to eat. Vector tried to get out of the trashcan, but was stuck as Nack 'Fang The Sniper' Weasel approached the can to throw out a tissue, but noticed Vector stuck inside.

"Little help?" Vector asked as he glanced up at Fang, trying his best to get out, but failed.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy was at the Casinopolis in Station Square, walking up to the counter selling various drinks as she was feeling parched.

"Yes, miss, can I help you?" The yellow colored Egg Pawn selling drinks stated as he rubbed an empty glass with a small cloth.

Amy nodded as she pointed at the menu with her right hand. "Yeah, I would like some so..." She turned around, seeing Vector popping out of the ceiling as she gulped, sweating nervously as her eyes widened. "..._Water_. A glass of water, please."

"...Water?" The Egg Pawn gawked as he glanced awkwardly at Amy. "Are you sure you want that, miss?"

Amy moved her arms about as she blinked. "Yes, sir, just so I don't accidentally feel gassy from the carbohydrates in the soda,"

The Egg Pawn meekly shrugged as he shook his head. "Well, all right, it's your call miss." He then got a glass of water for Amy.

Amy grabbed the glass and drank all of the water, trying her best to hold in a burp as she felt her stomach was ready to let some air loose. Amy covered her mouth with both of her hands as she held her belch inside her mouth, her face turning green as she ran for the nearest bathroom, with Vector laughing as he watched Amy, only to fall out of the ceiling and land flat on the red rug, catching the attention of everyone in the casino.

"That didn't work out as much as I would have liked," Vector stated as he coughed, his body twisted.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy was at the sweet mountain, licking her lips as she stood on a giant, mechanical vanilla frosted cake, seeing all the delicious sweets on the floating mecha cakes in the air as she held her hands together.

"Oh boy! These look so yummy!" Amy commented as she began stuffing her mouth with several pounds of fluffy cake, munching down as she gulped, opening her eyes as she felt a burp rising up from her stomach. She glanced behind her, to see Vector staring down at her from the top of a mechanical hamburger.

"_Eep!_" Amy squeaked as she placed her hands on her stomach, swallowing her burp back down as she felt slight pain in her stomach, her face turning green as she placed her right hand over her mouth. "Oh gosh... I don't think that was such a good idea..."

Amy then looked for the nearest bathroom as Vector popped up right in front of her, scaring the daylights out of the pink hedgehog.

"_Aiyee!_" Amy screamed as she fell on her butt, moving her arms about as she glared angrily at Vector. "Hey! You gotta stop being creepy! You nearly made me wet myself!"

Vector scoffed as he placed his left hand on his hip, shaking his head at Amy. "Hey, I'm just making sure you keep your word and hold in your bad gas. It looks like you can't after all."

"_Ooh!_ I'll show you that I can, you stupid dumb croc!" Amy exclaimed as she stood up, feeling some gas traveling down her gut as she punched her stomach with her right hand, crouching on her knees in pain as she placed her left hand on her stomach. "Agh... there has to be a better way to do this..."

Vector laughed as he munched on an actual burger, shaking his head at Amy's unfortunate plight as he headed towards the northern direction, leaving Amy behind. 


End file.
